Coldest Winter
by Sleep Paralysis
Summary: His memories will forever haunt him. She will forever haunt him. And his promise will never let him forget.


_**Coldest Winter**_

It's been 10 years.

'_10 years'_

He couldn't believe that even after all this time he still couldn't get the feeling of her touch out of his mind. Or her beautiful face out of his dreams. He sat alone in his bed. His eyes staring at a small object through the pitch blackness that engulfed his enormous sized room.

_On lonely nights I start to fade_

_On lonely nights I start to fade_

_Her loves a thousand miles away…_

He could still remember every single detail of their last encounter. He remembered the sickly gray color of her once soft but now rough skin. The dark hollow look within her golden honey colored eyes. And the thin shape of her body was still imprinted into his turquoise eyes.

_Memories made in the coldest winter _

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Memories made in the coldest winter…_

He slowly pushed his legs over the side of his bed and placed the palms of his hands flat down beside his bottom. He slowly closed his eyes tight trying to erase the horrid memories of the past from his distorted mind. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't erase the one memory that forever haunted his morbid mind.

_It's four am and I can't sleep_

'_It's four am and I can't sleep'_

_Her love is all that I can see_

'_Her love is all that I can see'…_

He sat there in complete silence letting the painful memories of the past flitter through is already scarred mind. He slowly but gracefully lifted himself off of the Navy blue sheet covered bed and let his bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor. He suddenly stood rooted to the floor with his eyes clamped shut. The memory was one to sit and remember.

_Memories made in the coldest winter_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Memories made in the coldest winter, winter, winter…_

_-He stood to his feet struggling to stand up right. The pain in his right shoulder was unbearable._

'_Fucking Esparda'_

_He slowly reached for the handle of his trusty and at this moment bloody Hyourinmaru. He yanked his zanpakuto out of the snow and blood cover ground. His eyes quickly scanned the once lively battle ground. Many shinigami's bodies laid unmoving on the cold floor. For a brief moment his eyes glazed over in painful acknowledgment. But as quickly as the look came it disappeared. He sucked in a chilly breath of air and turned around to see the faces of the surviving warriors. _

'_Kurosaki_

_Kuchiki _

_Abarai_

_Kisuke_

_Zaraki_

_Matsumoto_

_Soi Fon_

_Izuru_

_Kyoraku_

_Ukitake'_

'_Well…that's more than I expected.'_

"_Hitsugaya taicho we need to start moving before Aizen leaves."_

_Hitsugaya looked in the direction of one Byakuya Kuchiki. Hitsugaya merely nodded in understanding. And with the next plan set they were off running to god knows where._

_Hitsugaya didn't know what he would do with Aizen when he saw him. He hated him more than ever when Hinamori ran after him. It all hit him with a painful blow when he received news Hinamori had up and left Soul Society for that traitorous bastard._

"_Why Momo…?"_

_He quickly sloshed through the blanket of snow that covered the ground. It was then that he saw him._

"_Aizen…"_

_His paced quickened, moving faster than ever thought possible. He turned his head to take a quick glance at the others behind him. They were quite a distance behind him._

"_There's no need to be slow! I have to be quick…I have to be…for Momo."_

_He came to an abrupt halt his breath coming out as puffs of smoke from the deadly cold weather. Aizen stood before him his hands behind his back, a twisted but humorous smile played on his full colored lips. _

"_Ahhh Hitsugaya it's been awhile." Aizen said his smile still in place._

"_Don't fuck around Aizen! Where's Hinamori!?" Hitsugaya yelled._

"_Oh…well she's right here." Aizen slowly side stepped and from the disappearance of his back Hinamori's form was revealed._

_Hitsugaya's eyes widened_

"_Hina…Hinamori?"_

_She looked as if she was suffering from a deadly disease. Hitsugaya slowly lifted his hand reaching out._

'_I just need to…'_

_Hinamori quickly jerked back as if his touched was a disease that she was sure as hell not going to catch. Hitsugaya's hand fell limp beside him a dejected look appeared on his pale face. He faced the ground anger filling his eyes._

"_Aizen…" he started to whispered, "This is all your fault!"_

_Hitsugaya stood straight and his hand reached for the hilt of his sword determined to slice Azien in two._

"_Shiro-chan no!" Hinamori suddenly rushed from her spot and placed both her hands on Hitsugaya's shoulders._

_He looked into her now dull eyes. Hitsugaya could hear the others finally making it to where he was. But he dared not to look away from Hinamori he feared that any moment he could loose her once again._

"_Shiro-chan… I love him…so please…please don't kill the man who holds my heart!" She whispered desperately._

"_But Hinamori…" He started._

"_No shiro-chan! Please if either one of you were killed…I'd…I don't know what I's do with myself!" Tears started to slowly slip down her cheeks._

'_Either one of you' that phrase continued to play in his mind._

'_She does care for me…not just that bastard"_

_He slowly closed his eyes fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. He reopened his eyes to find that Hinamori no longer stood in front of him but now stood beside Aizen._

"_Come Momo, it's time that we take our leave." Aizen said turning his back._

_Hinamori nodded and started to following Aizen's retreating back._

_Hitsugaya stood unable to move, her words still penetrating him. And he still didn't move even as he heard Kurosaki's voice yelling at him to attack. He just couldn't move.-_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

Hitsugaya slowly walked to his dresser that was only a couple feet away from him. His hand reached out for the object that he continuously stared at. Day in and day out. After that day he could never stop thinking of her. Her words still rang through his mind. At first it took him a while to realize what those exact words meant. What they meant to him. But after his years of thinking, 10 years to be exact, he finally realized what _she_ meant to him.

_If spring can take away the snow_

_If spring can take away the snow_

_Can it melt away all our mistakes?_

_Can it melt away all our mistakes?_

He opened his hand to reveal a small hair comb that had a small porcelain peach placed at the middle of the top.

'_She was… is my peach…'_

He came to realize that she was so much more than just a silly childhood friend to him. She was his confidence, his strength, his very own heart, she was his entire reason for living, she was his everything. Without her he was and had nothing. He loved her like no other. And he knew that she would forever hold his frozen over heart. And from that day on which his realization dawned on him he made a promise. A promise that he would forever keep.

"_I promise Momo, that I will get you back…even if it's the last thing I ever do. I love you."_

_Memories made in the coldest winter_

_Goodbye my friend_

_I won't ever love again_

_Never again…_

**(A/N) Hitsugaya's lover is back! You better believe it! Yes I know I've been gone for a VERY long time. But I needed a break. I needed to sort out my crazy dramatic life which kept me from writing. **

**Anyways, I know this one-shot is extremely crappy, I just felt like I needed to let out some feelings in my own way by writing this one shot.**

**Oh and the song used is Coldest Winter by Kanye West.**

**I hope I get a lot of reviews, and all your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Ps. Look out for more one-shots and updates on all my current in progress stories!**

**-Hitsugaya's lover3**


End file.
